In Focus
by BlueSkye8
Summary: Based on the 2014 movie. Takes place about three months after the incident at Sacks Tower. The turtle's lives have come to a screeching halt and Leonardo is trying to keep them held together. When he ends up saving (and falling for) the city commissioners daughter, they pull together for yet another showdown with the foot. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I do not claim ownership over anything related to the TMNT franchise, past, present, or future. I simply love the stories, the movie (can't wait for the next bay verse movie) and I got the muse to cook something up for others who love the 2014 edition of TMNT. Enjoy! And please, feel free to review!

After foiling Shredder and Sack's evil plan to poison the city, the turtles returned to what was left of the previously secret hideout, nursing their injured sensei back to health with what was left of the mutagen. April O'Neil, their newest friend on the surface, had joined in their attempt to pick up the pieces, but when all efforts proved futile, help came from her ex-coworker Vern Fenwick. Having abandoned the family business, he handed the keys to an old warehouse over to the turtles, who have spent the last few months building it up to their standards. Since she is jobless, and turned Vern's offer at moving in with him down, she has taken up residence with them as well. She has her own quarters for privacy, and has taken on the role of mother hen while she hunts for a new job and can get on her feet again. In the meantime, she trains with the guys so she's not quite so defenseless and weak.

While the Shredder is out of commission, things have quieted down a bit, allowing for Master Splinter to fully recover. However, the group is still on edge from the last attack and they are constantly looking over their shoulders and over analyzing ever shadow. Enemies, however, are slowly planning their next moves, which target the turtles and any resources they may have on the surface. Included in these resources is the newly appointed city commissioner, Darren Reynolds, who had his hands dirtied by Sacks sinister doings. He did, however, back out last minute, which kept his name clean. While he has never personally met the turtles, he has a protective deal with them through contact with Donatello. A card he will soon have to deal.

In the mean time, April spends her time applying for jobs, and trying to nourish the boys with something other than pizza. This mornings selection: fresh fruit and pancakes. Raphael was the first to emerge from the training session, his nerves riled. "Man, I'm tired of being holed up in here. It's been too quiet." He slumped into his seat, tossing a combination of fruit onto his plate, grabbing a cool bottle of water from the table. Behind him, April smirked into her coffee mug, humming her agreement. She sat on the counter, ankles crossed and hair in a messy bun. She quietly observed the other three with her cerulean eyes as they lumbered up to the table.

Michaelangelo flopped into a seat, first thrusting an entire two pancakes into his open mouth before winking at April, who snorted and sputtered on her coffee. "Sorry Angelcakes. I know I'm sexy, but you've gotta chill when drinking hot liquids... At least around me." Leonardo sat next to him, gently elbowing him as he settled, earning a cry of pain from Mikey. "I think it was just your caveman style of eating that won her over." Mikey glared and chugged on his water bottle. "Whatever bro..." Donatello took a position at the sink, starting early on his morning chore of washing the dishes. "Yes, Mikey, your uncivilized behavior will surely win April's heart. Because cleanliness and organization are not valued traits in a mate for April." She cringed at the scientific talk about her love life, and quickly finished her long since cooled coffee. "On that note; I've got an interview to get ready for at the university."

"Good luck!" The boys all chimed in, polishing off the rest of breakfast. As April went to hop off the counter, she hit the small puddle Donnie's dishes had formed on the floor and gravity won the battle. Bracing herself for impact, she squealed when she was snatched in mid air and spun, landing in a pose most tango dances finish in. Cracking her eyes, she stared up into the amber eyes of the misunderstood behemoth, Raphael. "Oh, um, thanks Raphael." She blushed as he righted her away from the slick spot, and dashed to her room to get ready. Raphael turned and sent Donnie a withering glare, who cowered back and gulped sheepishly. Dropping his towel in the floor, he mopped up the water and caught the warning glare from Splinter. "You may add laundry to your list today, Donatello." Splinter returned to his quarters for meditation, and Leo shook his head as the others dispersed.

Hopefully something came up, before they all went insane. Glancing over at the sound of April's phone buzzing, he shrugged and went to meditate as well. Little did he know, a voicemail was about to change everything. And within thirty minutes of meditation, he was rudely awaken by April's screeching about an emergency and why nobody had answered her phone. Well, there went the rest of his meditation session.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah Angelcakes!" Mikey began as he cleared the last few steps, running to the fuming April. "Take a breath, and let me know who I've gotta beat up..." His comment was muffled as Raphael engulfed his face in one large hand and shoved him aside, laughing. "April, you gotta remember you told us not to touch your stuff... So, duh." She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she pondered a snippy comeback. "Ok, well..." She began, pouting, to which Raphael frowned slightly, "I just figured Comissioner Reynolds would warrant some rule breaking. And..." She added, waving her phone a few times, "he left a voicemail."

This captured the rest of the groups attention, but Master Splinter's voice broke the silence. "Let us hear it, child." April nodded, playing the recorded message on speakerphone. At first, it was muffled static, like the phone was in someone's pocket.

"Hello? I was told this is a secure number to contact you should the other line not work..." There was a ragged breath, like he was in a hurry. "They threatened my daughter. They said it was her or the money. But I'm not finding these maniacs after the last fiasco! Sacks! The bad guy... The letter said tonight. She's at the summer home. Please, keep her safe. I've gotta get out of here." There was a shout before he hung up, leaving the group in silence once more.

"That's right!" Donnie began, his eyes bulging in realization behind his glasses. "The commissioner has a daughter around your age April... She was almost instrumental in his campaign and election." As he took off for his computer, the others followed him, interested in where this was going. Gathering behind him as the wall of monitors came to life, illuminating the dark of Donnies room. Suddenly, after a series of key strokes, the screen was covered with information about a young woman named Skylar Reynolds. "Okay, so she's only 23. Not 25. Sorry." He added, glancing at April who simply shrugged.

Leo blinked, taking in what looked to be a picture from a social media site. It appeared to be professionally taken, and outdoors on an autumn day, the amber and orange in the background accentuating her features. Her hair was a soft, honey blonde. It came in smoothly curled ringlets, cascading over her shoulders. She looked toned, athletic even, but still feminine. She had soft skin, almost flawless save for the freckles spattered in random places. She was lightly tanned, but still fair. Her nose came to a soft, round tip, with a smattering of freckles. Her bangs were swept to the left, hanging just a little over her left eye. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, and his heart gave a violent thump against his ribs, causing his hand to cover the surface where it had impacted.

He inhaled, moving over her face again. Just below her nose was a gentle sloping cleft, which peaked over soft, medium thick lips with the color of a new pink rose. There was a faint scar just over the right peak on the upper lip, almost looking like lip liner, with how close it hugged them. His mouth grew dry imaging how they would feel in a kiss. He was pulled from that image when his eyes landed on the silvery blue optics staring back at him from the picture. An audible gasp left his lips, but it was more of a strangled sound of anticipation. He felt as if she could see his soul from the picture, though that made no sense. They looked like the crests of the ocean from 10,000 feet, and his heart hummed harder behind his ribs, and it was harder to breathe, suddenly. Before he could continue in his reverie, he received a sharp, painful jab to his chest plate, and he struggled to hide the growl of annoyance that came from his chest as he whipped around to square off with Raphael, who glared back at him.

"If you're done ogling the target, oh fearless leader, we've got a plan. Donnie's tracked the phone to a property in the Hamptons. I'll go get my things..." Smirking as Leo failed to gather his wits for a comeback, he lumbered off leaving the others where they stood. April slipped out behind him, but turned slowly to look at the boys. "I'm going to my interview, but call me if you need me. I'll see if I can drag Vern along too." In a whirl, she was gone, the sound of her keys jingling before the door clicked shut. Mikey stared up at Leo, curiosity twinkling over his features. "Okay, I'll go help Donnie prep the shell raiser ." He was gone in a flash, leaving only he and sensei in front of her picture. Leo slowly returned his gaze back to the photo, his heart humming to life again. Splinter laid a clawed hand on his shoulder and made a clicking sound, as if contemplating his next words of wisdom. Leonardo beat him to the punch, however, turning to look at him. "I'm not sure why I am so entranced by her, but I will carry out my duty to protect above all else, father." Splinter nodded, and returned to his quarters as his sons loaded into the van, off once more to save the day.

Pausing to close the garage door, he sighed. "And I hope, my son, that you do not forget your heart in the process. Be safe my sons."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So sorry about the long awaited update! Life was crazy busy for a bit! I know that OoTS will be out soon, but I can't really bring myself to update this for that. Also, I've got a Raphael fic in planning, so keep an eye out for that! Rate and review guys!

The home sat on a few secluded acres in the Hamptons, which allowed the turtles easier access and a way to sneak in. Emerging from the woods that surrounded the home, four shadows slinked their way through the darkness to the warm light emitting from a domed, glass plated ceiling. They scaled the panels easily, gathering in a group just above which looked like the island in the kitchen. "We get in, and we get out..." Leo whispered, pausing long enough for Mikey to redirect his attention to a figure emerging in the kitchen below them. "That's gotta be her..." Raphael suggested, recalling the picture. Zooming in on her with his goggles, nodding after a moment in confirmation. "Definitely. How do you wanna do this Leo?"

Leo was silent, watching the female below them dancing slightly to music he assumed came from the earbuds in her ears. She swayed effortlessly, dressed only in a black sports bra and black sports leggings with bits of reflective material attached. Sweat spread across her neck, chest, and lower back, also leading him to assume (not only because of her abs and musculature) that she had just worked out. Admiring her dedication to fitness in his head, he smirked, returning his attention to Donnie's question. "Open up this plate window Donnie."

He was met with glares, since Donnie was already doing just that. The pane groaned lightly as Donnie lifted it, the hinges obviously weather worn. It went back silently, however, maintaining the manner of surprise. Leo shrugged at his glaring brothers and gripped the panes, lowering himself into the kitchen behind her dancing figure quietly. Retreating to the shadows, the other three followed and joined him, reveling in the warmth of the home, away from the biting chill settling in outside.

She was humming something upbeat, shaking her hips temptingly while putting something resembling a sandwich together on a paper plate. She did a pelvic thrust that just about drew a hiss from Leo's lips, but he caught it, and held his wanton back, keeping it a secret for the moment. Why was maintaining focus around her so damn hard? Flustered, he looked around in the darkness, his eyes adjusting, senses taking in the new place. There was the smell of old books and ink here, probably a study or reading room. A book shelf across the room caught his attention temporarily, and he calmed himself, returning his mind to the task at hand. "Mikey, Raph, go upstairs and scope out the house and outside. Donnie, find a good alternative escape route. I'll get her..." They hesitated, for the first time, staring at him in concern... "I'll be fine... Just go."

As the others took off for their orders, his attention turned back to the lithe body of Skylar, leaning over the island and chewing on a rather large bite of her sandwich. Her silver toned eyes glinted in the light of the kitchen, the sheen of sweat on her body now looking to be dry. She took a huge gulp of water from her bottle in hand, crumbling Leo's resolve as he inched closer. He had no time to reset it, though, as she charged in his direction, a hiss on her lips. Her face looked both confused and angry, and he smirked, the look similar to Raphael's usual grimace. "What the hell?" She was muttering to herself as she passed him, glaring out the window and to the darkness.

Leo followed her gaze and frowned, noting the shadows moving around on her lawn. The Foot were already here. She skunk back into the shadows, both her heartbeat and breath increasing. Before she could turn (and possibly see him,) he leapt forward, wrapping her in his arms. Mentally cursing himself as a wave of arousal hit him when her scent of sweat and perfume filled his nose, he clapped his large hand over her mouth, silencing her screams. Pulling her body flush against his shell armored chest, he hummed in protest of his body's reaction and winced as she struggled and fought back, tightening his grip.

"Ok, ok, just breathe. I'm not going to hurt you." She stilled at the sound of his voice, and relaxed almost completely, though he could still feel her muscles tensed for fleeing. He paused to ponder why he was so physical attuned to her, and passed over the thought, getting back to the issue at hand. "My name is Leo... My brothers and I are here to help you escape. Are you okay to run? Can you at least throw a punch?" She mumbled against the skin of his palm and nodded, shifting her body slightly for a more comfortable spot against his shell. Leo paused when Raphael's hulking figure leapt from the second floor and stepped towards Leo, stopping at the wide eyed expression on Skylar's face.

"Ok, I'm going to let you go now..." He slowly released his grip as Raphael was joined by Donnie and Mikey. She stared at them before turning to look at Leo, blinking slowly. "Right... The vigilantes my father was talking about. I thought he was high on something.. Turtles. Nice." Leo blinked, stared up at his brothers in shock, and chuckled. "Do you have a jacket? We've gotta move. They're here."

Skylar weaved around Raphael's hulking mass, her eyes never leaving his as she maneuvered. Donnie was the first to accept her knowledge of them, though previously doubted. "So what exactly did he tell you?" Leading the boys up the stairs, she flipped on her bedroom light, Mikey following her in. She scooped up a white v neck t-shirt, pulling it over her head. She shrugged as she spoke, frowning. "Not much, actually. Just that you weren't exactly normal." She moved to her close, thrusting a bag into Mikey's open hands. He grinned, and watched as she moved around the room, stuffing things into it. She sighed, wiggling between Leo and Donnie, moving towards her bathroom, scooping up a few essential things and returning to Mikey to put them in the bag.

"Is this gonna be like witness protection?" She asked, smirking up at Donnie as he analyzed her with his goggles. "Sort of, but no need to change identities... Think of it more as if we are your secret service..." He replied, lifting his goggles. "She's in fantastic physical condition... She should get out of this unscathed." She smirked, struggling to conceal a giggle as she pulled on a fleece jacket.

The sound of breaking glass tore their attention back to the mission, and before she could speak, she was scooped up by Raphael and tossed unceremoniously over his shoulder. She grunted as the air left her lungs, his shell digging into her abdomen. He gave a good shake for measure when she began tracing the patterns on the shell, and the healed cracks, making her cry out in both shock and pain. Leo gripped his shoulder, turning him. "Try not to break her, please..." Raphael gaped at the affection in his tone on the word please, and muttered under his breath as he opened her balcony doors.

He quickly scaled the siding to the roof, crouching. The house was surrounded, so they would likely have a fight to get out. Leo stopped him to speak to her, the group gathering on a flattened, concealed part of the rooftop. "When we hit the ground, you run with Donnie. We will take up the rear. Don't turn around, no matter what." Their eyes locked, and he felt his heart thud against his ribs violently. Fear seeping into his confidence, he watched as Raphael approached the edge of the roof, and taking a deep breath, he withdrew his katanas, leaping off the edge with his brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

The impact of hitting the ground from the 25+ foot fall was broken with a rolling motion as Raphael wrapped himself into a ball, rolling her along with them as the my hit the ground. She grunted on impact, groaning as she pulled herself up, the brothers fighting around her to clear a path for her and Donnie to make a run for it. She looked around in panic, watching Leo as he tossed a guy into the brick of her home, hearing cracks on impact. Suddenly Donnie was in front of her, waving her forward. Willing her jello legs to work, fear clutching at her, she swallowed thickly and pushed forward, the toes of her sneakers digging into the frosted turf.

If there's anything she'd give Donnie credit for, it was that he could haul ass. His lighter bulk seemed to let him move easier. She fought to keep up with him, her focus so hard on that that she'd almost missed the figure running at her on the right. Their impact was hard, and both she and her attacker hit the ground, rolling apart for only a moment. Suddenly, she was pinned between a female with pink extensions, clawing at her arms to get a good shot at her face.

Skylar screeched in fury at the sudden attack, and swung up and outward, blindly, and made sudden contact with hard flesh. The woman over her hissed and grabbed at her temple, where she'd landed the hit, rolling off of Skylar in pain. Scrambling to her feet, she regathered her wits and kicked out at her attacker again, making contact with her shin. The woman screamed in agony, writhing in front of Skylar, as she gripped her leg, realizing it was broken.

Skylar was panting, fighting off the panic attack that swelled in her chest. Doing a once over, she made note of the abrasions on her cheek and lower back, grimacing as the realization of them also made them hurt. Hearing a yell, she turned to observe her home. It was smoking, flames burning within. A man in a metal suit emerged, large bags in his hand. He passed them off to an associate in a suit, and whipped back around, towards the fight with Leo. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught her attacker crawling away, towards a jeep.

A yell of pain drew her attention to Raphael, who had a throwing star embedded in his shoulder, and was assisting a limping Mikey away from the fight. Leo pushed a few remaining Foot soldiers back and was then violently tossed by the man in the armor, hitting the ground with impact that she could almost imagine. As if by instinct, she picked up a nearby hand gun and fired at the man in the suit, which stunned him long enough for Leo to pull himself up.

Skylar, as if directed by some invisible force, ran towards Leo. Leo noticed this and screamed at her to turn back, but the command fell on deaf ears. The blood pumped so hard in her ears that the sound of her feet pounding the frozen ground was unheard. She reached for him. Leo snatched her up, her back to her chest, whipping her around as one of Shredder's blades zipped by dangerously close, becoming pinned in the ground. Making sure she was secure, he scooped her up into his arms, sprinting to catch up to his brothers.

Leaping back into the van, he held her close as Raphael closed the door and Donnie drove them to safety. She groaned in pain, and stared up at Leo, who allowed her out of his arms. He gave his brother a few glances. Donnie was unharmed. Raphael was bleeding from his shoulder, the throwing star having met skin more than shell. Mikey had been shot in the calf, but Donnie had already removed the bullet, bandaged it, and administered pain medication.

Raphael stared at Leo, his eyes wide. "Bro, you're covered in blood. Are you hurt?" Leo blinked, checking himself out, and shook his head. "No, this is fresh…" Panic suddenly filled him as he looked up at Skykar. She lifted her arm to reveal a wet, dark opening in her pullover. "Oh shit…" She muttered, lifting the hem to reveal blood stained clothing. Peeling the soaked shirt from the wound, she revealed the gaping slice along her ribs. Leo gasped as he reached for her, just as she passed out. Donnie, having observed the moment, frowned. "So much for unscathed."


End file.
